JSPC01
is the first episode of Jewel Star Pretty Cure. In this episode, Nagahashi Akari transforms into Cure Ruby for the first time. Synopsis In the Twinkle Kingdom, Queen Starbright and her soldiers are battling against Dark Star's Kuroppoi and their three female commanders, Rara, Naka and Riri. While they are fighting, a bright tunnel of light shoots out of the throne room and into the sky, where it lasts for about ten seconds and disappears. Nobody notices except for Queen Starbright, who rushes off to the throne room to see the Legendary Items missing. She calls for her three loyal mascots, Ever, Stone and Glitter and sends them to Earth, telling them to find the Legendary Items. Later, down on Earth, a teenage girl with brown hair named Nagahashi Akari is solving a puzzle in the park. She mutters to herself that after she finishes the puzzle, she will reward herself something to eat. She gives her eyes a break and looks around to see families having fun and other teenages hanging out together in little groups. She sighs and goes back to solving the puzzle. Meanwhile, Rara goes down to the park that Akari is quietly solving her puzzle and summons a Glue Kuroppoi. Akari looks up just in time to see people running towards the entrance of the park. She looks around and spots the Kuroppi and jumps up, forgetting her puzzle and starts running with the crowd. Since she is in a rush, she trips over her own two feet and gets left behind. She gets up scared and tells the Kuroppoi to leave her alone. She asks Rara what she is doing and is answered with something about Legendary Items. Akari doesn't know what she is talking about and asks what the items are. Akari than spots three animal-like fairies running towards the Kuroppoi. Akari takes her chance to ruun away while the Kuroppoi and Rara are distracted and dashes towards the gates but is spotted by the Kuroppoi and is glued to a near by tree. She struggles but is glued tighter to the tree each time she moves. She starts to scream for help when a red jewel appears in front of her and transforms into a bracelet and a small jewel like piece. She is freed by the glow of the two items and is told by the pink and white bunny named Ever that they are called the Shiny Bracelet and the Jewel Shard and that she is a Pretty Cure. Akari wondered what a Pretty Cure was and realised that it meant she was a magical girl. She grabbed the floating bracelet and staped it onto her wrist and held it up and shouted out ''"Pretty Cure Glistening Power!" ''and inserted the red Jewel Shard into the heart-shaped slot. She transformed into the red warrior of light, Cure Ruby and started to attack the monster. From her days of watching magical girl animes, she knew how to kick and punch and kicked the Kuroppoi in the stomach and punched it in the back making it go flying. Rara squealed in anguish and told the Kuroppoi to get back on its feet, but it didn't. Rara took the opportunity to disappear. Cure Ruby held out her palms and yelled her attack name, Fire Explosion, and defeated the Kuroppoi. She turns around to tell Rara to go home but notices that she already has. She detransforms and kneels to the ground to say hello to the mascots and introduces herself while the mascots introduce themselves as Ever, Stone and Glitter. Stone asks if she wants to stay has a Pretty Cure and is answered with a squeal and a girl running to collect her puzzle. Major Events *The Jewel Star Pretty Cure season starts, introducing the lead Cure and the three main mascots. *The Twinkle Kingdom is being held captured under Dark Star's hands. *Akari meets Ever, Stone and Glitter for the first time. *The Legendary Items disappear. *Rara, Naka, Riri and the Kuroppoi appear for the first time. *Akari becomes Cure Ruby for the first time and defeats the Kuroppoi with ease. Trivia *This is the first season to have the lead Cure defeat the Kuroppoi with ease and without getting hurt. *This is the start of Jewel Star Pretty Cure. Characters Cures * Nagahashi Akari/Cure Ruby Mascots * Ever * Stone * Glitter Villains * Rara * Naka * Riri * Kuroppoi Secondary Characters * Queen Starbright Category:Jewel Star Pretty Cure Category:Jewel Star Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:CureRuby Category:User:CureRuby